


A bullet’s not enough to take me away

by Webtrinsic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: Peter get's some closure from his Uncles death, when he takes a bullet for Tony. And Tony's struggling to come to term's with how much he cares for Peter





	A bullet’s not enough to take me away

For once Peter was glad to see blood. Purely because this time it was his own. For once Peter was glad to be shot at. Even if the bullet wasn't meant for him. Ben's bullet should have been for him. Ben shouldn't have even been outside that night. And he still wishes it was him that didn't come home.

But for now, he felt redeemed. Having jumped in front of a bullet meant for the only father figure he had left. Tony Stark. Peter almost laughed at the contrast of blood on his fingertips. It wasn't Ben's blood, and it wasn't Tony's. And that's all he could ask for.

Tony hovered above him, the engineers hands pressing down on his torso. The calloused hands covered in blood, the blood he'd never wanted to see since the day he met the boy.

"Dammit, Peter. Paramedics are coming. Just hold on kiddo," Tony informed, his voice wavering. Not able to hold back the tears falling from behind his lashes.

Peter nodded in response, dropping his bloodied hand over Tony's in an act of reassurance. It didn't have his desired effect, because Tony was heaving now, "No no no, Peter, don't give up. They're coming."

He wasn't giving up, he'd never do that. Tony still needed him, who else would take the bullets aimed his way? Peter hadn't realized he'd said that aloud. Because Tony stiffened further than Peter thought possible.

Tony nodded solemnly before shaking his head no. He didn't explain his reasoning, just held the wound tightly as the incoming sirens met his ears.

Many people crowded around, of course, they were at a press event that Tony Stark needed to attend. Peter being the upstanding citizen he was jumped quickly in front of the bullet aimed towards the billionaire.

The killer shot himself in the head only seconds after. Maybe that was for the best though, because Tony wouldn't have been able to repress his rage if the bastard was still breathing.

He was tempted to desecrate the horrible corpse, he would have too if he wasn't holding his protege in his arms as he bled out.

The paramedics quickly ushered in, having the orders of where Peter would be taken. The Avengers facility itself, because Peter would be in the best care. Exactly what he deserved.

Tony wiped his hands on his black jacket, the blood gleaming off its dark surface. Blood smearing on the handle of the ambulance as he pulled himself in. Before helping pull up Peter on the gurney, watching the paramedics work diligently on the pale boy before him.

Tony intertwining his stained fingers with Peter's own, while Peter tiredly looked up at him. A weak smile on his face, as he slowly succumbed to the medication. Tony knew it wouldn't last long, he just hoped it would last long enough for them to get to the facility.

They could figure out dosages when they got there, in privacy. Happy had rushed home the minute it happened, getting everything prepared for surgery and calling Peter's Aunt. He knew there would be major news coverage and Pepper was already writing a speech and figuring out ways to keep Peter's name out of it.

They weren't going to let Peter deal with media after being shot, Tony would speak out though. He'd have too. Nothing major, it would really be more about gun safety, and better security at events.

Pepper had made sure FRIDAY accessed the footage, deleting it off a plethora of phones, street cams, and just about everything else.

Aunt May screamed horrified at the call, running to the car waiting for her. Happy in the drivers seat, she didn't bother to get in the back. Opting for the front seat, as they drove to the facility.

Her sobbing against the window, watching horrified as Peter was wheeled in. Tony's hand locked in his until they didn't let him go any further.

And Tony listened. An amazing feat for him. Watching as Peter was whisked away, May quickly walking over. Carefully placing a hand on his shoulder, as the two stared hopelessly at the door.

Tony's eyes drifted to her, she smiled weakly ushering him to a seat.

"He'll be okay," She told him, but all Tony could say was he was sorry. Her head shaking already.

"My husband was shot and killed in front of Peter," May admitted softly, Tony's eyes going wide. He knew about the murder, not that Peter saw it.

"He's probably rather pleased. I know he blames himself. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if that happened with you," She rested her head on his shoulder, "I know he wishes it was him that night that died on the street. He won't let you get hurt, won't let himself relive that hell."

"I didn't know...he never said..."

"You two are a lot alike you know. The same guilty look in your eye when you think no ones looking. When you think no one will notice," May whispered, her gaze staring at Tony's stained hands before looking at him directly.

"Why don't you get changed, take a shower. He'll be here," She stated, leaving no room for argument.

He nodded hesitant to leave but followed her previous gaze to his bloodied hands. Maybe he should shower, his legs wobbling as he left her alone.

Happy and Pepper ushering forward, Pepper going to comfort May and Happy explaining what preparations have been made.

Tony waved him off once he got to his room, showering quickly until throwing on his Black Sabbath shirt and a pair of Stark Industries sweat pants.

He fished through his drawer, pulling out another one of his shirts and sweat pants for when Peter was out of surgery. He padded down in his socks to medical, damp hair sticking to his forehead.

True to her word, Peter was still there. A doctor walking through the doors, drawing their attention.

"He's alright now, resting. He'll wake up soon. You can see him now," she informed.

They followed quickly, walking into the room where Peter lay limp. Chest slowly rising and falling, wrapped in gauze with a thin blanket placed over his small frame.

He was pale and sunken in, but peaceful. May shuffled over, sitting beside his head and quickly wrapping herself close. His head leaning against her collarbone.

She peppered his hairline with kisses, her thin fingers carding through the soft brown locks. Tony cautiously sat bedside, unsure if he should be there. May smiled warmly at him regardless, knowing as long as Tony was alright Peter would be too.

Tony placed the folded clothes on the chair beside him, already eyeing the goosebumps on the boy's skin. It was cold in here. Peter woke ten minutes later, instantly trying to sit up and find Tony. Tony stood quickly, sitting on the other side of Peter.

Assuring him he was there, he was alright. Peter held his chest, having spiked the pain. Tony and May rubbing his back, while Tony subtly began raising Peter's dosage. May giving him a nod of thanks, before grabbing the folded shirt Tony had brought.

Unfolding it and helping slide it on Peter's frame, Tony helped slide the pants over Peter's boxers.

A shy, "Thank you," falling from his lips. And Tony did something he'd never thought possible, he sat on the bed and hugged him close.

May smiled at the pair. They'd be okay.

 


End file.
